Sonic movie 5
Sonic the Hedgehog is an upcoming 2019 American live-action animated film based on the video game franchise published by Sega. The film is written by Patrick Casey, Josh Miller and Oren Uziel, from a story by Van Robichaux and Evan Susser, and directed by Jeff Fowler (in his directoral debut). It stars Ben Schwartz as Sonic, and Jim Carrey as Sonic's nemesis Dr. Ivo Robotnik, alongside James Marsden as Tom Wachowski, Tika Sumpter, Natasha Rothwell, Adam Pally, and Neal McDonough. The film is scheduled to be released in the United States on November 8, 2019, by Paramount Pictures. Plot Voice Cast :Japanese *'???' as Sonic the Hedgehog *??? as Tom Wachowski *??? as Mrs. Wachowski *??? as Stone *??? as Wade Whipple *??? as Billy Robb *??? as Major Bennington *??? as Crazy Carl *??? as JoJo Wachowski *??? as Dr. Eggman :English *Ben Schwartz as Sonic the Hedgehog *James Marsden as Tom Wachowski *Tika Sumpter as Mrs. Wachowski *Lee Majdoub as Stone *??? as Wade Whipple *Adam Pally as Billy Robb *Neal McDonough as Major Bennington *Frank C. Turner as Crazy Carl *Melody Niemann as JoJo Wachowski *Jim Carrey as Dr. Eggman Trivia *Paramount Animation's 5th film, and last film of the 2010s. *The film does not use the current cast from the Sonic games that've been used since 2010 at Studiopolis, instead like many other films going for celebrity talents. *One of the co-writers for the film, Van Robichaux, wants to go for a PG-13 rating. *Tim Miller, the director for Deadpool (2016), is serving as executive producer alongside Neal H, Mortiz, the producer for The Fast and the Furious (2001) film series. Jeff Fowler, who has experience in animated productions, is serving as director. *On June 29th, 2018, Jim Carrey was confirmed to play the role of Robotnik/Dr. Eggman for the film. The news caused a lot of grief with Sonic fans on Twitter, and a large amount of people even tweeted Eggman's official voice in the games, Mike Pollock, to hear his opinion on it. Pollock says that he is completely fine with Carrey doing Eggman and it's just general business in voice acting, but would've taken the role immediately if he was offered. *The movie will be action-focused. There were several script rewrites, due to the original movie having a more comedy focus. *According to Van Robichaux, a scene of Eggman owning a coffee machine labeled "Mean Bean Machine" was cut before filming commenced. *By making this movie, Paramount and Sega bring their original relationship full-circle. From 1969 to 1983, both companies were units of Charlie Bluhdorn's Gulf and Western Industries conglomerate. G+W divested Sega during 1983-84, and after overall refocusing itself as an entertainment company, changed its name to Paramount Communications in 1989, merging with Viacom five years later. *According to SEGA, the Sonic the Hedgehog movie will help the character reach a world wide fame never seen before for the series. *There are plans for sequels. *Marza Animation Planet, Sega's in-house animation studio, was originally set to be animating the film. However, it was later revealed that Tim Miller's animation studio, Blur would be animating. Both studios have a history with the Sonic franchise, being responsible for animating several cutscenes for the video game series since 2008. Whether or not Marza is still involved is currently unknown. *As announced on October 2, 2017, Sony relinquished its rights to the film and its production staff to Paramount Pictures. *The film was originally set to be filmed in Atlanta, but has since been changed to Vancouver. *Tom Cruise, Christian Bale, Paul Rudd, Jason Segel, Jack Black, Owen Wilson and Ed Helms were all considered for the role of Tom. Rudd was almost cast but bailed due to his commitments to Untitled Avengers Movie. *Marza Animation Planet (the same ones that animated Sonic: Night of the Werehog (2008), the intro of Sonic Unleashed and the CGI teaser of Sonic Forces (2017)), a SEGA division, will be handling the CGI of Sonic and his friends. *James Marsden and Jim Carrey both starred in Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues. *James Marsden and Jim Carrey both starred in at least three comic book movies. Marsden was Cyclops in the first X-Men trilogy and X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) and Carrey was in The Mask, Batman Forever, and Kick-Ass 2. *On May 29 2018, it was reported that Paul Rudd is in talks for a lead role as Tom, "a cop who befriends Sonic and will likely team up to defeat Dr. Eggman". Paramount later clarified that this was not the case, but that Rudd had been considered for the role at one point. *Ben Schwartz' 2nd time voice acting in a theatrical film, after Turbo. *Jim Carrey's third CGI feature after Horton Hears a Who! & A Christmas Carol, though Carrey is not actually part of the voice acting cast for this film. *Junkie XL (the same composer of Deadpool and Mad Max: Fury Road (2015)) is the most likely candidate to handle the movie's soundtrack. *The last of the 3 theatrical films of 2019 to be based off video games. The previous 2 had been Pokémon Detective Pikachu and The Angry Birds Movie 2. *Paramount Animation's 2nd film of 2019. The first was Wonder Park released 8 months prior. *Paramount Animation's 2nd film of the 2010s to not be from Nickelodeon Movies, after Sherlock Gnomes. *Ben Schwartz (voice of Sonic in this film) and Jason Griffith (voice of Sonic in the games from 2005 to 2010 as well as the English Dub of the Anime Sonic X both voiced versions of Leonardo of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles clan, another character associated with the color blue. Schwartz voiced him in the Nickelodeon series Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Griffith voiced his Mirage Comics counterpart in the 4Kids TV film Turtles Forever. *First time Dr. Eggman is played by someone other then Mike Pollock in English since Sonic Advance 3. *James Marsden's 3rd live action/animation hybrid film, after Enchanted and Hop, both of which also had him part of the live action cast (though for the former he was both in the live action cast and the voice over cast, based on which scene his character's in). *Sonic is the 6th character voiced by Ben Schwartz to be associated with the colour blue. The other 5 had been Skidmark in the DreamWorks Animation film Turbo, Stuffy the Dragon in the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, Steve the Troll in the Nick Junior series Wallykazam!, Dewey Duck in the Disney XD series DuckTales, and Leonardo in the Nickelodeon series Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *At least one of Sonic's voice actors (previous or current) will cameo. The most likely candidate? Jaleel White. *There will be a Running Gag where people can't take Dr. Eggman's name seriously. *Tails and Knuckles will help Sonic in the climatic battle against Dr. Eggman. *It's not clear Tom Wachowski has the technology and power to defeat Eggman and his minions. *The movie will end on a Sequel Hook with Eggman finding a Chaos Emerald and working blueprints for Metal Sonic. *This Sonic will be based off of "Classic Sonic". *Tom Wachowski and the woman Tika Sumpter is playing will get married. *Tom is either going through a divorce or is a recent widower. *Pictures of James Marsden in character as Tom show he is wearing a wedding ring. Keeping in mind that Neal Moritz said that both he and Sonic are both at a time where they are "in desperate need of a friend". *Ben Schwartz being cast as Sonic, after having been cast as Dewey and Leonardo, led to jokes about him being typecast as other heroes who are predominantly blue. *Though some fans were upset that Roger Craig Smith would not be reprising the role he's held since 2010, others point to Schwartz's extensive voice work, including his voice performances as Dewey Duck in DuckTales (2017) and Leonardo in Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, as a cause for enthusiasm for his portrayal as the hedgehog. It also helps that Schwartz himself is a huge fan of Sonic, and couldn't contain his excitement when his casting was announced, as well as the fact that Smith gave Schwartz his approval. *The iconic Green Hill Zone will be shown in the film. all information on Sonic movie 5 came from http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Untitled_Sonic_the_Hedgehog_feature_film